Wikitroid:Requests for access/RoyboyX 2
This is an RfA that was unsuccessful. Please do not modify it. Closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? at 07:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RoyboyX running for Adminship for access/RoyboyX 2|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion (talk page) (1/3/1) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 01:36, 9 October 2010 (UTC) - A user with a mixed reputation. Has been desysoped twice, and is trying to make himself do better. Currently has patroller rights. -- [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::Same as I did during my periods as an admin. This includes destroying vandalism, as well as other flaws as my admin rights, if reacquired, will greatly enhance my abilities.: :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::I am infamous for "exterminating" those red links and enforcing the C&C Policy. Right now I'm "exterminating" the unused files.: :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::I have been in many conflicts inevitably. Particularly with ChozoBoy, who is currently in the same state as I. We were involved in many edit wars, with me removing certain links and him recreating them. I am trying extremely hard to stop these conflicts, but cannot promise that they will stop forever.: General comments }} * Links for RoyboyX: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support #I'll support, only if you take my little advice, go to a management class to learn how to quickly stop anger-full emotions Metroid101 02:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) # #'Support' Over the course of RoyboyX's demopping to now, I have personally seen a semi-major change in his attitude. He still yet retains a sense of anger I would say, though he is not as "volatile", you could say :P . For everyone thinking that this support is just for the means that Roy and myself are comrades on Wikitroid, something you may not realize is that I actually supported FastLizard4's decision on that matter. At that point, RoyboyX was out of control to say the least, and even pending the warnings of both myself, and our other b'crats, he relentlessly continued his streak of insubordinate and chaotic behavior throughout the Wiki, and hell, on IRC as well. I am not an individual that would vote for an official based on personal acquaintances; those of you who do see me that way can go die in a hole :P... seriously. I am personally one of the more, if not most professionally-based user on this Wiki (not bragging), that would include condemning a friend due to procedure(s) being disruptive, Roy can even tell you that. So as I was saying, Roy seems to have a very different mindset after his time away from absolute power. Therefor I am supporting him for a second chance... But, dammit RoyboyX, if you make me regret this I will cut out your entrails, and hang them over the four corners of Wikitroid, and place your corpse at the center of my Atrium, for all to spit upon. :| (teehee) --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]18:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #'''Oppose He recently got in a rage in the IRC channel and even attacked RAN right as he entered the channel. Not a good behavior for a sysop to have. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) #:Oppose If he is still going to attack someone, then no, sysops should not have that behaviour Metroid101 03:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) #:Comment Are all you guys going to be like this forever? Don't you know what "get over it" means? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 12:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) #:Comment Well, you take my advice about the anger management and you just ignored it, so yeah... If you take my advice, my answer will go from No to Neutral. Metroid101 13:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) #:Comment I didn't ignore it. I don't really need it because all I have to do is avoid arguments to keep my cool. Seriously, this is like I'm in jail and just got out. I'm still unforgiven. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) #:Comment Well, since you want to avoid arguements, it might be hard to do that as an admin because of patrolling so I suggest you to instead try writing private letters as a replacement, so if you see a fight, release your anger on a pice of paper... and then, either throw out the paper, or burn the paper, you'll be surprised at how well it works... LOLZ... I feel really stupid for putting my name in all categories xD Metroid101 14:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppose' While I appreciate your recent attempt to avoid conflict, I'm not convinced by this request or anything I've seen lately. That aside, I hope to see the best outcome from your efforts to keep civil with everyone. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) #:Comment There's no convincing to this. Gee whiz people. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) #:Comment He is entitled to his opinion, just as you are to yours. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppose' - Look man, I'm glad you're trying to make a huge difference in the way people see you for the better. I really am. But they have to see you like that before you go to the next step. You can't go farther ahead than what both you and everyone else is at. For example, people don't sprint at an Olympic track after breaking a leg. Wounds take time to heal. And taking up responsibility now is only going to make people's trust in you worse once it's broken again. Believe me, I've been there, done that, and it destroyed my friend's trust and love. You don't want that to happen to you. So just wait a few months until people can smile and laugh again, then try this. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 00:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Neutral he is admin worthy, but his anger issues are a problem for me, but however, RoyboyX says he can deal with them, so I'm a neutral vote now Metroid101 14:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) This is an RfA that was unsuccessful. Please do not modify it.